Colombo Crime Family Associates
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading This is the current leadership as of 2012 of the Colombo crime family. Write the first section of your page here. Current Administration Boss Carmine "Junior" Persico – has been boss since 1973. In 1986, Persico was convicted in the Mafia Commission Trial and sentenced to 100 years in federal prison.86 His projected release date is March 20, 2050.87 Acting Boss Alphonse "Little Allie Boy" Persico – is Carmine Persico's son, holding the title of "Acting Boss".86 In 2009, Alphonse was sentenced to life in prison and is currently in the United States Penitentiary, Florence in Colorado.88 Street Boss Andrew "Andy Mush" Russo – is Carmine Persico's cousin.89 In November 1986, Russo was sentenced to 14 years, he was released on July 29, 1994 under special parole conditions.50 In August 1999, Russo was convicted of jury tampering and sentenced to 57 months, he was also sentenced to 123 months for both parole violation and his involvement in a racketeering case of a Long Island carting company.49 In March 2010, after his parole period expired, Russo became Street boss. In January 2011, Russo was indicted on federal racketeering charges.32 Russo is currently being held at the Brooklyn Metropolitan Detention Center. His projected release date is unknown.90 Andrew Russo has been tried as of March 21st, 2013 and has been given thirty three months of which thirty were served awaiting trial. 91 Underboss John "Sonny" Franzese – in 2011, Franzese was sentenced to eight years in prison. His projected release date is June 25, 2017.92 Acting Underboss Benjamin "The Claw" Castellazzo1 – on January 20, 2011, Castellazzo was indicted on federal racketeering charges.3233 In September 2011, Castellazzo pleaded guilty to a reduced charge.35 He is currently incarcerated at the Metropolitan Detention Center in Brooklyn.93 Consigliere Thomas "Tom Mix" Farese – is Carmine Persico's nephew. His wife Suzanne is the daughter of the late Alphonse Persico (Carmine Persico's brother).94 During the 1970s, Farese moved from Boston to Fort Lauderdale, Florida where he became friends with Colombo mobster Nicholas Forlano. In July 1978, Farese was made into the Colombo family.94 In 1980, he was convicted of smuggling marijuana and was sentenced to 30 years in prison, he was released in 1994.94 In 1998, Farese plead guilty to money laundering.94 On January 5, 2012, Farese was arrested on charges of loansharking and money laundering in South Florida.8182 Prosecutors obtained evidence on Farese through a recording device on government informant Reynold Maragni.82 On March 22, 2012, Farese was released from jail on $2.5 million bond.9596 Write the second section of your page here. Current Soldiers/Associates Vincenzo "Vinny" Aloi – a former consigliere, semi-retired in 2008, is residing in Florida. Richard "Ritchie Nerves" Fusco – a former consigliere. On January 20, 2011, Fusco was indicted on federal racketeering charges.On September 29, 2011, Fusco pleaded guilty to running a shakedown scheme against the Gambino family;107 he is likely to receive 18 to 24 months in prison. Fusco is currently incarcerated at the Metropolitan Detention Center in Brooklyn.108 Vincent Langella – the son of Gennaro Langella. In 2001, Langella pled guilty to racketeering conspiracy. On July 3, 2001, he was sentenced to 27 months in prison. Langella was released on April 12, 2005. Charles "Moose" Panarella – a hitman who spent time in Las Vegas. Declared mentally unfit for trial, under house arrest.   Daniel Persico – the son of Theodore Persico. In March 2000, Daniel was arrested and later convicted on a pump and dump stock scam.He was released from prison on November 14, 2003.Theodore "Teddy" Persico - brother to Carmine Persico, uncle to Alphonse "Little Allie Boy" Persico, and father to Theodore N. Persico, Jr. Theodore, Sr. has been a capo in Brooklyn since the 1970s. He served on the family ruling panel from the early 1990s until his arrest and conviction. Theodore, Sr.'s projected release date from prison is October 9, 2013.113 Theodore N. Persico, Jr. - the son of Theodore Persico. Worked with his cousins Michael Persico and Lawrence Persico. Theodore, Jr. is currently imprisoned awaiting trial.114 John "Jackie" DeRoss – a soldier serving life in prison after his 2009 conviction for the 1999 William Cutolo murder. DeRoss is a brother-in-law to Carmine Persico and served as underboss from 1999 to 2004.115116117 Vincent "Chickie" DeMartino - a soldier. In 1993, DeMartino was sentenced to four years in prison on weapons charges.118 In 1999, Alphonse Persico ordered DeMartino and Thomas Gioeli to murder William Cutolo. On July 16, 2001, DeMartino and Michael Spataro attempted to murder Joseph Campanella, but failed.119120 In May 2004, Campanella testified against DeMartino. DeMartino has a projected release date of January 1, 2025.121 Anthony "Chucky" Russo - a soldier and cousin to William "Billy" Russo. In the 1990s, Anthony Russo worked closely with his now deceased cousin Joseph "Jo Jo" Russo in Brooklyn and Long Island.122 Michael Catapano - a former acting capo and a nephew of John Franzese. Catapano is currently serving a 6½ year prison sentence after pleading guilty to extorting a pizzeria and a gambling club.123 His projected release date is May 1, 2016.Lawrence "Larry" Persico – the son of imprisoned family boss Carmine Persico and brother to Alphonse Persico and Michael Persico. In 2004, Larry was indicted on racketeering charges. His father wrote a letter to the courts defending his son.125 Lawrence was sentenced on March 11, 2005 and released on December 9, 2005.126 Michael Joseph Persico – the son of imprisoned family boss Carmine Persico and brother to Alphonse Persico and Lawrence Persico. In 2010, Michael was accused of racketeering conspiracy involving debris removal contracts for the site of the former World Trade Center. In 2011, Michael was indicted for supplying firearms in the 1993 murder of Joseph Scopo.127 Sean Persico – the son of Theodore Persico and brother to Daniel, Frank and Theodore, Jr., Sean was involved in stock scams. Michael "Yuppie Don" Franzese – son of John Franzese. Michael organized a highly lucrative bootleg gasoline racket with the Russian mob. He retired from the crime family during the 1990s.101112132 Joseph "Jo Jo" Russo – the oldest son of Andrew Russo, convicted in 1994 with his cousin Anthony "Chuckie" Russo. Both men received life sentences after former FBI agent Lindley DeVecchio testified against them. In 2007, Joseph Russo died of kidney cancer in prison.133 Salvatore "Sally" D'Ambrosio – During the 1960s First Colombo War, D'Ambrosio and future boss Carmine Persico attempted to murder mobster Larry Gallo.134135 D'Ambrosio also participated in the murder of Joseph Gioelli. Nicholas "Jiggs" Forlano – former capo who ran a loan-sharking operations with Charles "Ruby" Stein. In the 1970s, Forlano moved to Fort Lauderdale and started operating there. In 1977, Forlano died of a heart attack at the Hialeah race track.136 Frank "Frankie Shots" Abbatemarco – was born in 1899 and grew up in Red Hook, Brooklyn. During the 1950s, Abbatemarco was a powerful capo in Profaci family controlling Red Hook.8 On November 4, 1959 Abbatemarco was murdered.8 Anthony "Big Tony" Peraino – associate who helped finance groundbreaking adult entertainment movie "Deep Throat". Died of natural causes in 1996. Dominick "Little Dom" Cataldo – died in prison 1990 Ralph "Little Ralphie" Scopo – influential associate who ran Cement Club for family. Died in prison 1993137 Antonio Cottone – deported to Sicily, where he became the Mafia boss of Villabate, the home town for the Profaci family. Cotonne was murdered in 1956.138 Benedetto "Benny" Aloi – capo and brother to Vincent Aloi. During the 1990s Third Colombo war, Aloi was Orena's underboss. In 1991, Aloi was convicted in the Windows Case, was released from prison on March 17, 2009.139 He died on April 7, 2011.140 Associates Frank Persico - the son of Theodore "Teddy" Persico and cousin of acting Colombo boss Alphonse "Allie" Persico. Frank was a stockbroker who was sentenced to five years in prison for a $15 million stock swindle. Frank was released on July 12, 2006; four months later, Frank died of a heart attack.141142 Hugh "Apples" MacIntosh – an Irish-American143 enforcer for Carmine Persico during the 1960s.144 In 1969, MacIntosh was imprisoned on hijacking charges.144 In 1975, he was released and went on to control several clubs and loan sharking rings for Persico.144 In 1982, McIntosh was caught bribing an IRS agent for Carmine Persico early release. McIntosh was imprisoned after the Colombo trial and released on December 31, 1992.144 MacIntosh was later arrested for meeting with mobster Daniel Persico and was returned to prison. McIntosh died on November 10, 1997.144 Charles Ruby Stein – "loanshark to the stars", an associate and business partner to Nicholas Forlano. Stein ran gambling clubs on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. In the early 1970s, mobster Jimmy Coonan became Stein's bodyguard. Stein was murdered in 1977.145 Nicholas "Nicky" Bianco – a Gallo crew member, Bianco later joined the Patriarca crime family. Bianco died in prison in 1994.146 Gerard Pappa – a family associate who transferred to become a soldier in the Genovese crime family working with Peter Saverio in the New York windows scheme. Was murdered in 1980 by the Cataldo brothers. Category:Colombo Crime Family Category:Associates